The present invention relates to a composition, device, and a method of delivery for an anatomically conforming vaginal insert.
There have been numerous devices developed to address issues of urinary incontinence and menstruation. Many of these devices are generally round, rectangular, or ovoid in shape. However, the vagina is a hollow fibro-muscular, non-cylindrical tube in which the right and left lateral walls form what resembles an “H” shape with the anterior and posterior walls collapsed upon each other. Additionally, the surface of the vagina is not smooth, there are small ridges on the inner surface of the vagina that extend laterally and upward from the columna rugarum (the long ridges on the anterior and posterior walls). Therefore, while the above devices are successful, it is believed that they could be improved to better take into consideration the shape and internal structures of the vagina.
The present invention addresses that need.